The Unusual Niley Story
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: Miley and Nick Grey have been married for almost a year and are expecting a baby. And they are starting to get there heads around parenthood. Changed title and summary. sequel coming soon!
1. Father Son Fishing Trip

A Very Unusual Niley Story

Miley and Nick Grey have been married for almost a year and are getting along fine until some thing happens out of the blue

Mileys POV

"Nick. Honey time for work" I yelled from the door. We both work at the same place so we ride together. Nick walked down in his "small" scrubs whilst I was wearing mine that actually fitted. I was a nurse 'very fun' and Nick was a doctor a pediatrition to be exact. He loves working with kids. I work in the E.R or pediatrics with Nick. I am also a fully trained midwife wich is handy since I practicly have another niece or nephew every week. Thank you Jackson. My BFFs Lilly and Oliver are married and are expecting a baby in 2 months. Kevin Nicks brother got married to his long time girlfriend Danielle and have 2 kids Paul Kevin Jonas III and Denise Jennie Jonas. Joes single and is **still**wearing his purity ring! Frankie is single of course hes 20 and is to scared of "commitment". Well enough on my boring life back to saving lives!

Nicks POV

Wow I cant believe me and Miley actually got married. And one thing she wants right now is kids but ive told her ' maybe soon. I promise' she knew I was joking. I want a baby. I want a little Nick or Miley junior! God get her freakin' pregnant! Maybe she might surprise me and tell me today that she is. Father son fishing trips here I come. But ive also got a funny feeling baby Oken is coming today! Mileys delivering she hates being a midwife and a nurse. But whats the difference? I have absolutely no idea!


	2. New Grey

A Very Unusual Niley Story

* * *

Mileys Pov 3 weeks later

Miley and Nicks House

Yes. I am so happy!!!! Me and Nick are pregnant. I think? Can I actually believe these pointless tests? Never mind. I'm Pregnant!!!! Ive never been so happy. Well when Jackson moved out I was speechless! Note to everybody: Dont ever tell my baby that! "Nicholas Nate Grey. Get down here now!") (_AN: Nicks name is a mix of his real name and one on camp rock)_ I screamt at the top of my lungs. "Yeah, Babe" he said coming down. When he was down from being upstairs. God only knows what he was doing. I sat him down and go the courage to say "Nicky, I think I'm Pregnant!" he sat there frozen solid.

Nicks POV

I'm gonna be a dad. I stood up and jumped into the air. I kissed my wife. "Were gonna be parents" I said. I noticed her starting to cry. "Shh... Miley were going to be fine. I promise" I said trying to make her smile. "How long are we?" I asked. "About a month so lets mtell our familles next month so we can keep our baby to ourselves for a little while" she said. That night we ssat and 'talked' to our baby. Mileys gonna be an excellent mom. When she works with me shes always making everyone smile and even the really sick ones she comforts them and makes them feel like there the only one in the world. The kids are always asking me when shes coming up but i need to say 'Sorry. I dont know' It breaks there hearts but when she does come up theyre all over her. I love my unborn child with everything in me. I love Miley that way too.

1 Month Later

Mileys Pov

We were telling our famillies today. Im so!! Nervous. everyone here. "Everyone Me and Nick have a HUGE anouncement" I said shaking. "Ok go on sweetie" Kevin the 1st said to me.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY" Nick Scremt

**Authors Note: What Will they think? update soon**


	3. More than One New Grey?

A Very Unusual Niley Story

* * *

Mileys Pov 2 months later

in the doctors office. "betcha 50 bucks its more than one!" I said at my half asleep husband. "OK but if its not you have to pay me in CASH. Not your stupid puppycheques. How do you know its more than one?" he said. "Nurses rubbish imaganation? Tennessee girls feelings? I dont know" I sniggered at him. "Deal" he replied. We shook over it. The doctor walked in. "MRrs. Grey its time to check on your baby!" he said like he was the king of the word. Oh my hormones and stuff have gone crazy! Yesterday I threw a tantrum over frozen yougart! I layed down on this HORRIBLE table bed thing! and that 'doctor' lifted up my shirt and put this icky gel on my stomach and waved the stupid wand over my stomach. Its COLD. I looked over at the screen and saw like 14 little dots. I knew what that ment. "Septuplets?" I asked the doctor. He nodded.

Nicks Pov

Right. Septuplets mean 7 babies. I think it might be father and sons fishing trips. "Does this mean we get seven times more maternity/paternity leave?" I asked being a little to hopeful "You should know what it means Dr. Grey" he smirked. I hated this guy! We went home and started talking about moving into like an 8-bedroom-house. That was definatly on the agenda. For now its telling our famillies about there 7 grankids/neices and nephews.

**How many girls and boys should they have im gonnna start a poll**


	4. Telling Mommy Daddy and another Daddy

A Very Unusual Niley Story

Robbies POV

"So Miles What did ya wanna tell me?" I asked conserned about my daughter. "Daddy. How many granchildren do you have?" My daughter asked. "5 You should know that" I replied. "Well on about 5 months your gonna have 12 grankids" she said so fast only me, Nick or Lilly would understand. I passed out

Mileys POV

Great my dad just passed out. Nicks doing CPR since as you can guess I cant bend down. He woke up and i just looked at the floor. "Im sorry" I mumbled to the floor. "Its Ok darlin' I know you and Nick were only trying for one but I guess you just got blessed" He said with the same old Tennessee accent he has always had. He picked up his guitar and started singing

_**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream**_

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do

Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

He put down his guitar and held me in his arms like he always did when I was younger. I cried into my daddy. I was so happy to have someone like him in my life.

2 hours later in Nicks parents house

Denises (Nicks Mom) POV

Nick and Miley have something to tell us. Hopefully Miley hasnt had a miscaridge. No shes a nurse she would know how to care for people in that way. Maybe shes having twins. "Mama Jonas me and Nick have something we wanna tell you and Dad" Miley said looking very scared. My husband came and joined us. "Mom dad. Miley is carrying septuplets!" My son said "Can we have a translation please Nicholas?" Kevin said clueless. "Were having 7 babies in one!" Miley said confident in her answer.

Mileys POV

Denise and KEvin stood up and hugged both me and Nick. They were obviously happy! Now I need to go home and get ready for work. I get to do easy stuff untill I'm 7 months into pregnancy. Thats weird cos I'm having 7 babies The nerves are getting more and more shaky. Never mind I'm gonna be a mom and thats all I care about!


	5. Thank yous

THANK YOU!!

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Not updating the actual story. Got writers block. All I done in English today was watch house bunny That story is weird!

Thanks

Emma (the writer)


	6. Baby leave

7 Is a Lonley Number

* * *

Mileys POV

Today is the greatest day ever cos Im starting my maternity leave. I am HUGE. You can so tell theres 7 babies in me. We found out the sexes 3 boys 4 girls. Nick broke down crying when he found out there was less boys than girls. I starting crying happy tears not ' I want 7 sons tears'. When Joe found out he wrote a song called ' Uncle Joey' but Nick thought he was crazy. I thought it was cute. The good news is we dont need to pay a babysitter when I go back to work!. Oh yeah we picked out names. 14 of them. The girls are; Denise Susan, Destiny Lillian, Hannah Miley, and Michelle Hope Grey. The boys are; Nicholas Nate Junior, Robbie Kevin, and Joseph Franklin Jackson Grey. I got forced to put Jacksons name in there. I love my babies there like little angels. Except human. Well the doctors are still unsure, you know Nick. Only joking if he wasnt human the kids wouldnt be inside of me. DUH.

* * *

Nicks POV

Miley is so lucky cos she gets time off. I need to work untill the babies are born. Which is stupid daddies need to be at home to look after the mommies. Dont they? I love my Denise, Destiny, Hannah, Michelle, Nick Jnr, Robbie, and Joey. There the Greys.. I love Smiley Miley as well. Shes my angel. "Dr. Nick?" I heard someone squel. I turned around to see my wife. "Hey Miles. What are you doin' here?" I asked. "Here to see my babies daddy and to tell him something" she said . "WHAT!" I said starting to get mad "They kicked!" she said. I kissed her and put my hand on her stomach feeling my babies. I could tell it was hurting her cos they were kicking at the same time. This wasnt right. I took her down to her doctor "Dr. Derry. The babies are kicking at the same time and its hurting Miley!" I scremt. After 10 minutes they told us it was only one baby kicking she was just having braxton hicks which get her ready for contractions. She was fine I was starting to over react. Maybe it was my fatherly instincts kicking in. I was ready for my babies.


	7. The Cries

Its Time

* * *

Mileys POV

I'm 8-months-pregnant ALREADY! I cant wait to get these kids outta me. I mean I love them but once you have freakin septuplets inside of you, you just want them out! "Ouch!" I scremt. My 'knight in shining armour' Nick Grey came from the kitchen to 'comfort me' "Uh, Miles" he said looking very strange at me. I nodded. "Your water just broke" he said. Crap I'm a freakin' nurse I should know this would be what labor is like. Ouch this hurts so much. I began to cry.

* * *

Nicks POV

I saw my wife crying and started crying my self. I dont like seeing my love in so much pain. But I knew Its worth it. I quickly rushed her into the maternity ward at the hospital. Our idiotic doctor would be here soon. Sadly. Miley was doing breathing exercises she had learned over the years. My beautiful children would be here soon.

* * *

5 hours later Mileys POV

I am 9 centimeters dialated and heading for the delivery room. Me and Nick are having our children right now. Ahh time to start pushing "One the count of three push 1... 2... 3.. PUSH" I gave one of my many pushes and repeated doing it untill I heard a cry of baby. My daughter Denise Susan Grey was born. I Done the same 15 minutes later and had my son Nicholas Nate Grey Junior. I repeated it again every fifteen minutes untill I had all 7 babies. In age order it goes Denise, Nick, Destiny, Robbie, Hannah, Joey and then Michelle. I am the happiest mom in the world for now....

**There is going to be a twist in the next chapter so be surprised**


	8. Love from A Distance?

WTF?

* * *

**Mileys Pov**

I strangly woke up in my old house. I looked down at my stomach. No baby bump. No baby fat. This was incredibly strange. I looked at the calendar at the side of my bed. I wasnt in my old house either. I'm still in college. It was 2:30 pm. According to my calendar I have no classes today. Someone came in. "Hey, I'm Danielle. You must be Miley" she said. "Hey, arent you engaged or married to Kevin Grey?" I asked "No, Im dating Kevin Jonas? Hey didnt werent you Hannah Montana?" she reilised. I rolled my eyes and simply nodded. I hated being reconised espeically at school. We were instant BFFs. "Miles. I found the cause of your crazy dream" That was crazy. Another crazy thing was I was still becoming a nurse. I seriosly dont have an imaganation **AT ALL.**

* * *

**Nicks POV**

God I hate this class. You give up your singing career to go to med school and the next thing is your sitting in a class learning about cardiology or as my brothers call it 'Crazy Heart Stuff'. Have you heard of Hannah Montana? She is my not so secret celebrity crush. Thank you Joseph! Gotta get beck to my cardiology class. Bye sane life!

**Blast from the past!!! Thats it! crazy? Story completo**


	9. Sequel

WTF?

* * *

**What Should the sequel where Niley get together be called (after a rumoured Niley song or a random Nick or Miley Song with a twist)**

** Cant Have You**

** 7 Things (That Make Us Love Each Other)**

** I Got A Crazy Kind Of Crush On You**

** S.O.S Love**

** I Miss You Babes**

**Plz help me with Ideas ='( and read my new story "Wake Up Miley Ray"**


	10. Up Next

WTF?

* * *

**Sequel up. I Got A Crazy Kinda Crush On You is its name. Plz read it**!


End file.
